My Family & Other Animals
by Literary Assassin
Summary: A Poke the Dragon response. Miranda joins the twins on an outing to the Zoo and learns more about herself than the animals around her. So much fluff, you may not make it to the end...


A/N: Hi all. This is a fic I wrote in response to the DWP Poke the Dragon comment ficathon over on Live Journal. The prompt from _pure_ecstacy6_ was **Mirandy/Twins at the Zoo**, with brownie points from _theladyholl_ for Miranda to say **"I like the wombats"**.

It's unbeta-ed so excuse my quick and mostly unready story. Hope you enjoy.

-0-

Miranda rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"But Mom, please, you have to come with us."

"Not that we don't like you Andy, we just,"

"It's got nothing to do with Andy, no offence."

"Slow down girls, how about you work out what you want to say, then, when you know what it is you actually want to ask your Mom, you can come in here and tell her. Efficiently, and without confusing us all."

Miranda smirked at her lover who was standing at the door watching on.

The girls and Andréa had arranged this day weeks ago to visit the Bronx Zoo in order the see the new six month only Australian exhibit. Miranda had expected to be up to her perfectly styled hair in layouts and reshoots, but surprisingly she'd returned home early. As such, the twins had decided that she should accompany them.

"But Andy, Mum _has_ to come, she _never_ goes anywhere with us."

Miranda winced, hearing the words first hand from her children.

"Caroline, that's not true. Your Mom is busy, she can't be there all the time. She can just come along next time?"

"No Andréa, Caroline is right."

And Miranda wasn't lying. Surely one day trip to the zoo wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Besides, the twins would no doubt run around, wearing themselves out, providing her with plenty of time to wander, arm in arm with the love of her life.

"I am?" Caroline said, making Miranda smile.

"You are. I shall come to the zoo, but I must change first."

"Try not to wear anything too fashionable Mom." Cassidy said, rolling her eyes so perfectly Miranda just smiled wider. "It's a zoo, not a fashion show."

"I shall try to remember that Cassidy, thank you." Miranda replied, glancing at Andréa, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright you two animals. Go and get changed, put some _sensible_ shoes on and apply some sunblock. It's warm out and you know how your ears burn."

"Yes Andy."

"Okay Andy."

Miranda's two little whirlwinds flew out of the room and up the stairs, making so much noise Miranda was sure she'd have a complaint from the neighbours.

Using the twin's distraction to their advantage, Andréa sidled up to her, leaning over to deliberately expose the down her shirt, pressing a kiss to Miranda's lips.

"I'm sorry, I should have just taken them earlier."

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't lying when I said that Caroline was correct. I haven't been anywhere with them for a while, not since you started taking them out," she held up a hand to stop Andréa's protests, "I wasn't being critical, I love that you take an interest in them, far more than even their father does at this stage and I do appreciate it. I simply must make more time for them."

"We could start doing things all together?" Andréa suggested, picking up the 'Book' and settling onto my lap, "I'd like that even more. Not that I don't enjoy hanging out with them, but we miss you."

"I shall try my best my darling." Miranda said, leaning up and kissing Andréa soundly. "Now let me up so I can go and put on some _sensible_ clothes."

Andréa giggled, kissing Miranda again, but letting her go. It had been over a year now since the young woman had turned up at the Met Gala with a photographer in tow, and ten months since they'd kissed in the back room of the Charity Ball. After that it was merely a matter of time before Miranda had gotten exactly what she wanted and had Andréa move her things into the Townhouse. Page Six had been months behind and by the time they'd realised what was happening, Andréa and Miranda had been together four and a half months.

She'd been amazing with the twins, getting to know them quickly, and winning them over - as she had done with Miranda - with her easy smile and her genuine nature. They loved her from the minute they realised she couldn't be scared away by Miranda's terrible moods and mercurial nature.

As she dressed, Miranda wondered what Cassidy would consider _sensible_. She glanced at Andy's side of the closet - miniscule compared to the amount of space Miranda had - until she decided on an outfit that would suit her youngest's guidelines. She slipped into her two inch Prada's and nodded to herself in the mirror. Hopefully Andréa would approve too.

"Whoa Mom!" Caroline said when she caught sight of her. "You look really good."

"Why thank you Bobbsey." Miranda said, smiling as Andréa and Cassidy joined them in the front sitting room.

"Mom!"

"Is this okay darling?"

"Yes!" Cassidy said, hugging her around the middle, "you look way normal."

As they ran out to get their bags, Miranda watched Andréa stalk towards her with just a little more roll in her hips than earlier. She turned to check her bag, knowing that Andréa would be on her before she could go through it, and giving her young lover a good view of her ass.

"I think I've seen these before." Andréa said, whispering in her ear. "In fact," Miranda groaned as Andrea's hands stroked from around her middle, over her hips and into her back pockets, squeezing a little before reaching further down into one pocket.

"Oh!" Miranda nearly squealed when Andréa's finger grazed her backside through a hole in the pocket.

"Yup." she said, and Miranda could hear the grin she was wearing, "you're wearing my jeans."

"I may be." Miranda conceded, smiling as Andrea's arms wrapped around her middle again. "Is that alright?"

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you how alright that is." Andréa whispered in her ear, smiling against the skin of Miranda's neck when she moaned.

"Mom? Andy? Are we going or what?"

"Or what indeed." Miranda said, patting Andréa's hands and picking up her bag, "shall we?"

"Indeed." Andréa said, offering her arm.

They slid into the town car that Andréa had arranged to take them to the zoo, Andréa in the front, despite Miranda wanting to hold onto her. The girls wanted her to come and spend time with them, so she allowed it. She almost wished Andréa had called for the limo, but as Caroline cuddled up to her side, and Cassidy regaled her with various facts and figures on Australian animals Miranda couldn't help but smile gently at her two precious ones. The divorce had been difficult, and she'd pulled away from them, thinking it would be better for everyone. It wasn't until Andréa had gently spoken to her about it, months after they'd had dinner with the twins that she'd suggested doing the opposite.

It had worked perfectly and the twins were better for it.

They pulled up to the gates and Miranda smiled at the energy exuding from her daughters as they rushed to get out of the car.

"Slow down girls." Andréa said, bending to help her out of the car, "we still need to get tickets."

"What? Don't you have them already?" Cassidy said.

"No, just because your mother is here doesn't mean we can just push in front. There's plenty of time to wait in the line and check out the whole zoo. It'll be fine sweetie, I promise."

A sliver of irritation swept over Miranda as she was forced to wait in the line like everyone else, but she tried to contain it, having heard Andréa perfectly well. She wasn't wrong, Cassidy and Caroline had never had to wait for anything, it would do them good.

"Don't worry, we'll be through in no time." Andréa whispered, twining her fingers with Miranda's.

On any other day, Miranda would have pulled away, fearful for her public imagine, but today she was feeling rather at ease. Today, she felt like any other mother forced to bring her children to the zoo.

"I trust you Andréa, you know that." she said quietly.

It hadn't taken long at all to get through the line, but Miranda nearly had the young boy serving the tickets arrested for leering at Cassidy. Andréa had simply pushed Cassidy through the turnstiles first, glaring at him until he went back to work. Despite her irritation, Miranda couldn't help but be proud of Andréa's glare.

Clearly she had learnt from the best.

Her reticence aside, Miranda had a wonderful day, hanging off Andréa's arm like a love-drunk teenager, listening to the children asking questions and receiving answers from her gorgeous Andréa.

Once they'd seen everything the park had to offer, including the children's park where she had been unable to watch the twins, _and Andréa _feeding a small cow, Andréa announced a late lunch and proceeded to make her eat something from the cafeteria.

The fries were much better than she'd admit, and she proceeded to finish her small portion and a few of Andréa's as well. Aside from a few 'twin giggles', this was not mentioned, and they left their table to do one last sweep of the park.

Miranda found herself on a bench, outside the famed Australian Outback exhibit just watching her lover and her children. Cassidy had climbed onto the bottom of the fence, those extra three inches she gained obviously making everything better than it was before. Usually Miranda would have insisted she get down, but this was not her day. Today, she was a guest on their trip, and as she watched Andréa wrap her arms around Caroline's shoulders as they watched the Kangaroos hopping through the open exhibit Miranda smiled.

Nigel had insisted that Andréa had changed her, but it was more than that. Miranda _had_ changed, but it was in response to Andréa, rather than because of her. It hadn't made any sense to Nigel, but Miranda had known exactly what she meant, despite not being able to find the words to do so. She rolled her eyes at herself, an Editor that couldn't find the words. But she knew, she knew that for the first time in all of her life, Miranda _wanted_ to be the one to change. She had to be, in order to keep Andréa.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Cassidy ran up to her, falling into her arms with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi." she said comically, making Miranda chuckle.

"Hello there." she said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Are you attempting to do an impression of a koala, or is there something you would like?"

Cassidy shrugged, not releasing Miranda for even a moment as they sat side by side, watching Andréa and Caroline laughing once more.

"She's awesome Mom." Cassidy whispered, making Miranda look down at her in shock.

Of the both of them, Cassidy had been the longest to win over and the hardest to make happy.

"She is quite, isn't she." Miranda agreed, running her fingers through her daughters hair, content to do so now that there were not as many people crowded around them.

"Are you both ready to go?" Andréa said, appearing in Miranda's vision, holding Caroline's hand.

"I believe so yes." Miranda said, standing and letting Cassidy run ahead with her sister while the two adults walked a little more sedately back to the front of the zoo.

"I had a great day today." Andréa said, still taking in the view around them.

"I admit to enjoying myself also." Miranda said coyly, refusing to let herself smile, but allowing Andréa to see the sparkle in her eye.

"Good. So, do you think that maybe we could, you know do things together sometimes?" she asked hesitantly, as if I was still her employer, and she a mere assistant. "You know, like," she paused once more, "as a family."

Miranda stopped in her tracks, suddenly realising what Andréa had meant earlier. There were dinners, certainly, movie nights, they could be counted, though Miranda usually sat editing the book rather than watching the film and then she realised. As a family unit, a group together, they didn't do much in the way of anything.

"I, I hadn't realised." she admitted, looking up at Andréa, who looked so accommodating it was even more painful.

"I know, it's okay, that's why I'm asking."

"No, you don't-"

"I do Miranda, and it's fine. But we'd love to have you along sometimes, if you like?"

"Yes," Miranda said emphatically, "yes I would like to."

"Good." Andréa said, taking Miranda's hand again and setting the pace to catch up with the girls, who were leaning over the fence into the Tiger Exhibit.

"Cassidy, Caroline, get down." Andréa called, making Miranda smile. The woman's protectiveness of the girls rivalled her own, and it put her mind at ease any time they were out together.

"Hey Mom, so like, did Andy talk to you about maybe coming somewhere with us next time too?" Caroline asked, as they rejoined the two adults.

"She did, I will do my best to join you from now on, I," Miranda glanced at Andréa, who simply smiled back, making Miranda feel like she was the only woman in the world. "I would love to join you on your outings, and I will try to make more of an effort girls," they walked out of the gates, and over to the waiting car, "I really will."

"We know Mom." Caroline said with a grin, "you've changed since Andy's been here."

"Everyone can tell."

"Everyone?" Miranda asked, glaring good naturedly at Andréa in the rear view mirror.

"Uhuh." Cassidy said, leaning under Miranda's arm for another cuddle - something she'd been doing more often these days, "Uncle Nigel said so."

Andréa laughed, no doubt aware of Miranda's plans for retribution. It would be more than enjoyable to make him squirm for a while.

"Did you like the tigers Mom? I bet they were your favourite?" Caroline suddenly asked, shaking Miranda from her thoughts.

"No, I bet she loved the butterflies. They were beautiful."

"They were indeed, but not my favourite."

"Andy what do you think? What was Mom's favourite animal?"

"Hm, well, the Snow leopard's were my favourite, but I'm not sure about your Mom." she replied, letting her eyes meet Miranda's in the mirror. "I bet it's something we can't imagine." Andréa said, smiling indulgently.

"Would you really like to know?" Miranda asked her children, looking down at the two of them and feeling their love swell in her heart.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Well, you are right, I do like the tigers, and you are quite correct in saying that the butterflies were beautiful, you looked particularly gorgeous when that one landed on your nose Caroline, but I'm afraid Andréa is correct. My favourite animal from today is none of those things." she said coyly.

"Well what is it then?" Cassidy asked, looking up so innocently that Miranda couldn't help but lean down and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I liked the wombats." Miranda admitted as the car pulled to a stop, encouraging Caroline to climb out before she too slid out, leaving Cassidy to follow in silence as they all made their way tiredly up to the front door.

"Of all those animals we saw, you liked the wombats the best?" Cassidy said, looking bewildered. "I thought you'd like the butterflies, or like Caroline said, the tigers."

"I just think the wombats were more," Miranda stopped herself, leaving the three of them in the front hallway and slipping into the kitchen, sighing as they all followed her.

"More what?" Caroline asked, looking confused.

Miranda looked at her two children, then up at her lover, who clearly was having as much trouble imagining why Miranda would prefer the wombats to anything else.

"More," she waved her hand and admitted it finally, "cuddly."

"Cuddly." Andréa said, cocking her head like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Cuddly." Miranda said, pursing her lips, though not because she was unhappy, more so to stop the grin she desperately wanted to show.

"You liked the wombats because they're cuddly." Cassidy said, suddenly breaking into a grin.

"Yes."

It didn't take them long, but when one of them giggled, the rest of them went along with it, until Miranda had to sit, accepting Cassidy on her lap, and Caroline around her neck even as they continued laughing.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard." Andréa said finally, getting her own giggles under control.

"I agree." Cassidy said against my cheek, where she seemed to have made herself quite comfortable.

"Now that you are all happy at my expense, I suggest we order something for dinner and curl up in the media room."

"Ooh, what are we watching?" Caroline said, perking up from Andréa's embrace.

"Surprise me." Miranda said, watching them go with a smile - something she'd done more of today than in many months.

"You realise we'll be watching Madagascar or something similar don't you?" Andréa said, taking Cassidy's space on my lap.

"They'll be asleep before we get half way, leaving us to enjoy our evening together." Miranda said, planting a little kiss on Andréa's neck, making the younger woman shiver.

"Well until then, perhaps we can cuddle like wombats on the sofa."

Miranda couldn't help it, she chuckled again, letting Andréa go to order dinner. It had been a good day, a family day, and she would do it again. She was done letting her family down, today was the first of many days together, enjoying each other's company. And the next one would be sooner than her family thought.

After she'd punished Nigel of course.


End file.
